This invention is a digital method of changing the phase angle of an analog electric signal. It can be applied to all signal frequencies but is particularly suitable for microwave frequencies. The invention is also a phase-shifter which uses this phase-shifting method.
Many applications require an electrical signal with a certain difference in phase angle (leading or lagging) between itself and another identical electric signal. This applies, for example, to PSK (Phase Shift Keying) modems (modulators-demodulators) used in telecommunications or the modules for electronic sweep radar antennas. In most cases, the frequencies vary from the intermediate range (MHz) up to the microwave range (GHz) and the phase-shifters are either relatively sensitive to technological discrepancies or are limited in bandwidth.